


The One Where Bucky And Steve Paint Each Other's Toenails.

by checkmarksonbedposts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmarksonbedposts/pseuds/checkmarksonbedposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What," he starts, "in God's name are you doing?"</p><p>Bucky looks up, startled by Steve's words, and then grins. "Painting my toe nails. What do you think I'm doing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Bucky And Steve Paint Each Other's Toenails.

Steve walks into their shared apartment and stares at a very giry looking Bucky. He chooses his words carefully.

"What," he starts, "in God's name are you doing?"

Bucky looks up, startled by Steve's words, and then grins. "Painting my toe nails. What do you think I'm doing?"

Steve makes his way over to the couch where Bucky is sat in a white wife-beater, blue jean shorts (that aren't short shorts, Steve isn't sure whether he should be pleased are annoyed that they aren't), painting his toenails bright pink.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Steve asks, taking the brush from him and resuming painting his nails.

Bucky shrugs. "I assume Natasha must have left it here when she stayed to get away from Fury for a while by accident. She obviously doesn't miss it that much if she hasn't claimed it back."

He doesn't think anything of this explaination as it is a well known fact that Natasha paints her toe nails regularly, usually in the most girly colours imaginable.

Steve nods and continues silently before asking, "So you thought the only logical thing to do next was to paint your nails?"

Bucky laughs. "Why not?"

Steve couldn't argue with that. "Done," he decides, screwing the top of the bottle. Grinning, Bucky pulls another bottle of nail polish from his back pocket. Frowning, Steve looks up at Bucky. "There is no way Natasha left this at ours as well," he laughs.

"No, I bought this one specially. Come on!" Bucky exclaims, already pulling at Steve's shoes. "I didn't think pink was really your colour. I was thinking blue, but you must be sick of that by now, so I bought emerald green instead, obviously."

Steve sighs even though he's smiling. "You are one of the weirdest but cutest people ever, have I told you that before?

"Few times," Bucky says, tongue sticking out with concentration. Steve can't help but think about how they must look like two teenage girls at a sleepover, except that fact that they're two grown men painting each other's nails. And then he starts to think about what the other Avangers would say if they walked in on them right now. Natasha would probably ask for her nail polish back if anything, and Tony would probably pee himself from laughing.

Bucky sits back and admires his work before yelling at Steve to 'not move and spoil the artwork'.

"They, um, look great?" Steve tries, smirking at Bucky.

"Of course they do," Bucky grins, waggling his feet.

"Why did I have to do this?"

Bucky frowns. "Because it would look weird if it was only me that did it."

Steve laughs. "So you wanted me to look weird too?"

"That's what boyfriends are for right?" Bucky smirks.

Steve just pulls Bucky in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Bucky would be the one most likely to start this, and then drag Steve into it.  
> Unedited, so any mistakes are my own


End file.
